Twilight Love by Raelynn
by XXXEdwardAddictXXX
Summary: My Friend Raelynn's first Twilight fanfic. Please review, she doesn't listen to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Raelynn's story.**

**A/N: This is a Twilight fanfic that my friend Raelynn wrote. She doesn't have her own DA or FanFiction account, so I asked her if she wanted me to put it up here. I've only read the first chapter , so I don't really know what's going on. Hope you enjoy it! **

Bella woke up in her small, dark room in the morning. It was freezing cold in there, and now she must do breakfast and laundry. It is very bad for her to live in a abusive family.

The family was very poor. Charlie is a police man. He was bitter about divorced from Renee and blamed Bella. He said it was Bella's fault because she was so ugly and clumsy that Renee couldn't stand to look at her. When Charlie comes home drunk from the bar, he would beat up Bella with sharp tools.

Bella had to take her father to work before school, because he couldn't drive the police car whan he was drunk. Then she went ot the school where she had very good grades and was a smartest student. She saw Edward, and they embraced and kissed before they had to go to geography calss.

In the hall a lot of the cool students laughed at them hehehehehehe they laughed as Bella and Edward passed them minding their own buisnees.

When they suffered through theyre day at school and came home to relax, Edward asked if Bella wanted to go on a date with him.

"It is a very long time since we were on a romantic date, my love," said Edward. He loved bella a very much, and used to give her presents. Bella was short for Bellinimpa, which is Italian for Isabella. She was very beautiful with long brown hair that waved and dark borwn eyes. She's not a vampire, but Edward is. Bella was very skinny, because they were poor.

So they went for a walk along the beach, and in the sand they found a girl washed up by the ocean.

"This is so sad," said Edward. But the girl was alive. She was very beautiful with black hair and so thing that her bones were all skelertal. But she was pretty still. Her dress was just rages. Edward carried her home, and she says that her name is Alice and she was abandoned in the forestt because her parents thinks she is retarted.

So them Hermione called. And she says that they have to come, because the werewolfs are attacking. Edward gently carried Bella and Alice to the car, and they sped off. Outside a derekliced farm in the woods that werewolf Jacob was beating up a boy.

"Stop that Jacob you filthy ASShole!" said Edward angrily. And the boy was bleedgin all over his body and face.

"Oh no, that is my borther Emmett" said Alice and crued.

"But he is alice said Edward", we will call an ambulance. And Jacob ran away because he was scared of the police.

And then Emmett has to be had surgery because he has many knifes in him. He had over 7 feet of stitches. And he looked really pale and sick.

"Bella, I want to maeke love to you passionately" said Edward as he turned off the light in the bedroom.

"I want you to make passionate love to me too," said Bella. And Edward took off her night dress and she took off his pajama and they did it. BTW, they are 18, but they are in school because they failed some year because they didn't have time to do homework.

The next day they didn't want to go to school, because they were too sad. And Alice only had her shredded clothes from the forest, and she borrowed clothes from Bella but they were too big because Alice had only bones on her from almost not eating since she eacaped from the orphanage.

"We should get married" saud Edward seriously. "Life is so hard for us and we need each others support and we belong toghether."

"But then I need a beautiful wedding dress" said Bella.

Edward took her hand and led her to his merzeds volo and then they drove to the wedding studio. Bella likes dresses but she only had a few because Charlie didn't want to give hermoney. He needed to buy beer and vodka, so Bella has to steal money to buy food somethiems.

Belle gets a gorgeous ballgown for her wedding, and they also bought some really small clothes for Alice because she and Renniesm were goingt to be their bridesmades.

They got marrid on a lovely summer morning and all their friends came to the wedding: Emmet, Rose Sally, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Jacob, Seth, Jasper, Renne, Phil, Ginny, Frodo, Rachel, Finn, Archie, Kurt, Quinn, Crofskij, Mr Shoe, Blair Anderson,, Sebastian.

Then they moced to theyr own house because Edward's family had lots of money, so they gave their kind and compassionate son a lovely house so he could start a ew life with the woman he loves.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter of Raelynn's Twilight fic, which she mailed to me. I have pointed out some of the problems, but Rae says she like it the way it is. And it's her story, so I just gotta let her write what she wants.**

Bella and Edward are has married. They were very happy in their passionate love.

"Let's go on vacation!" said Bella. It is very rough for her to take care of her family, and she needed to have some funs.

Edward carried her tenderly to the car and brought her bags and things, and they took Alice and Emmett with them on vacation on a desert island. Edward rented a king suit at a ten star hotel, and they had such a good time. She could have anything she wantes.

"Let's make love, my love, she said, " They moved too the rythm of the tropical waves, and it was wonderful.

"You know what I think would be so romantice?" Edward said seductively to her as they lay naked in the light of the moon. "Swimming under tha starts always seems so passionate."

He carried Bella to the beach. The sky was blue like silk, and the millions of stars that shine on them enlightened her beautiful face. They have deep love.

They returned to the hopel and heard someone crying. Bella started crying in shock! Charlie was there, and he was punching and kicking Emmett.

"Go away you bastard," hollowed Edward, and he called the police and they came and took Charlie.

Emmett was very badly hurt, and he bled everywhere. They had to take him to the hospital for abused children, and he was in comba.

Bella cried for hours, and Edward drove her home and put her to bed. Then he read her a facourite book 50 SHADES OF GRAY. It's a very great story about a girl who learns about herself.

WHat happened, "Renne asked worried,"

"Jacob came to the island, and he hurt Emmett really bad, cried Bella."

Alice said a loud gasp and started crying.

"There, there my darling," Edward said soothingly as he comforted the little girl. "Jacob is in prison now, and he can never hurt you again." Esme gave her medicine and put her to the bed.

The door went up with a horrible creak, and there sttod Charlie swaying with drunk.

"You useless deadbeat," said Reene disapointingly. "Why can't you be a good father for your children. You have never done anything but hurt your farmily. Where have you been all these years?"

"I am so sorry," said Charlie, breaking down in tears as he remembered all the bad things he had ever done . He regretted it all so terribly.

Then the phone rang, and Edward answered it. It was a very angry phoone call from school and they said Mr Cullen Reneneism, has forgot her clothes at home today atgain. We need to talk.

They all took the car and sat in the princesspal office. She said: Mr Cullen. Mrs Cullen. People need to take care of their children. Even if they are just your adopted kids you still have to treat them the same.

"I'm very sorry," said Edward. "Renseeme has had a few problems in her life. When she was younger she was kidnapped b y pirates. It took many years before the police found her and very sad. She had to be in orphanage for some time to learn about things, and she couldn't rember.

"Don't ever do it again!" said the schhol people. "Having children is a very big responsibility. And you must love them always and teach them well!"

Edward took Bella's hand and they walked hand in hand to math, even though the cheerleaders laughed and spat at them.

Carlisle came and picked them up from school in his metallic van, and he drove them home and stopped along the way for take away pizza.

Everyone watched TV, and Bella sat in Edward's lap all curled up against his musiclar chest and was happy. She wanted to just the moment last forever, she was so happy in Edward's pretecting arms.

But they heard fighting from the other room, and it was Reenn and Pill figghting. "Phil said: I'm tired of feeling like I'm not good enough for you.# Then he walked out the door and stated crying."

Renne started crying. Bella sterted crying. Alice started crying. Rsneemee started crying.

"We must call the police," asked Eme? "Charlie can find him like NYPD blue does."

They took the phone to Charlie on the job, but he said Phil was missing. :(

Edward took Bella to a concert to cheer her up, and they saw Lady Gaga, Nicki Minaj, Rhinna, pInk and Justin Beeber.

But jasper came and asked them after the show if they wanted to try his drugs, and Edward began to take drugs.

"Don't do that Edward," said Bella.

"OK," said Edward. "It was very stupid off me."

Bella cried and said Never do that stupid thing AGAIN, and Edward kissed her and told her it was alright. So they went home, and Esme adopted jasper so he stopped doing crack.


	3. Chapter 3

**P/N (Poster's note): Sweet mercy, she wrote more of it. You just have to read it for yourself, OK?**

It is very difficult life in the house with three adopted children and both parents are only 16. (Edward and Bella.) They could take care of the children because Edward was really 100, since he's a vampire, so he counts as an adult parent.

But Edwards sister was jealous of their happiness. She thinks Bella is becoming too pretty, and can be a threat to her beauty. Her name is Rose Sally Cullen, and she is the real daughter of Carrile and an elf princess named Legolas. Over 1000 years ago she became a vampire when all elves left USA to live in Middleton.

Reene and Pillh wants to move out of the house on their own because they were young and free. Bella has always been the mother of all the children. So they live down the street in a cottage with flowers round about. A very perfect marriage couple to look up to for Edward and his own young wife now.

Esme and Carlisle owned a house in the mountains and school is out for the summer. Now everyone is on vacation in Swisserland. This is the story of how Esme and Carlicel met and fall in love: Carile was walking in the mountins, and he saw a beautiful girl herding sheep. She looked like his lost love. He asked her what her name was, but she had broken her leg, so he took her home and fixed it for her. Then he saw in her eyes that she was his true love.

Edward and Bella are every happy that Carlisla found a nice woman. To celebrate, they had a party and invited lots of frirnds. They go skiing, because there is always snow on top of the mountian, even when there is summer and all the flowers are blooming. It is strange and a beautiful display of natures wonders.

Outsinde the house there was a shadow sneaking up. He was jacob, he who has escaped from jail with a sisnister plan! He will put drugs in everyone's drinks, so they will all begin doing drugs. Then he can get lots of money from then.

Alice got scared and started crying, because she saw a face that's on Jacob, and it is outside of her window. She started crying, and Edward came running.

"Awww, what isn't the matter, sweetie?" he asked, to calm the small child again.

"Daddy Ewwward. It's a bad man outside," said Alice and cried scared.

"Edward is a good father to her." He took his gun and opened the window. But Jacob has not crawled away. He wanted revenge, and don't kknow that his victim Emmet has been unconsitius for five years. He must has remove the bones of his legs and arms, because Jobab broke this too much. Now he must do tranplantion when sience gets more better. It was very tragic for Edward and Bella to have this tragedy in their loveing home.

Esme and Carlisle and reenemse, Hermoinie and Ron had all drunken the drugs, and they lost their minds for the moment. They must obey Jacbob, because he had more. He led them to his outlaw hut in the deepest of forests. But when he came there, someone was waiting and was our hero. His name was Harry Potter, and old friend.

Jacob had to go back to jail with even more punishment, and now he wears chains and a striped pajamas and makes roads. He had to stay there for twnety years, beacause he had hurt so many people. But then they saw that Reenmnensee was lost in the forest.

Esme and Bella cried on each others shoulders while they were looking for her. On the botttom of a cliff then they found her lifeless shape, so Carlisle had give her injections to make her wake up. She had a lot of drugs, and might never be quite herself. Edward cried and Bella cried while Carlisle drove them home. They put Nessmeree and Alice to bed, and Edward would sing them to sleep like Justin Beaber.

Then Carlisle and Esme got married on a lovely summer morning. They have true love bonds between them, and see it in each other's eyes.

When they got home, there was a knock on the front door. A police man said "Master Cullen, we have found your daughter Reenemse Cullen, and she had nearly frozen to death."

Edward had never been so happy in his life as when he cried the tears of joy at the sight of Remnensne's white and pale body.

"Poor little girl," said Reene in teers. "Why must Jacob hate our family so much."

"He wants to make you all his slaves," explains Charlie. "That's horrible."

But the police didn't know where jacob had run off to. There was a trial where the judge thought what he did was ok, so he was allowed to go, as long as he didn't take more heroin before he turned 21. Bella and Edward moved to California so Jacob couldn't know where they were.


	4. Chapter 4

**P/N: I take back what I said about Raelynn never writing long stuff. She's sent me another chapter of this unique story.**

Now Edward and Bella and Rennessem and Alice and Esme and Carlise are in Califonria because Jacob wanted them to take drugs.

Bella wanted to be a beautiful popstar, she had always wanted to become. She wen't to a talent show and sang Celina Dion and won a lot of money. Now she had record deals and was the star of a band. Alice played keyboard and Jasper guitar. They are married now.

One day they were in the studio and are writing their new world hit, when Edward came crashing in through a door and shouted: You need to come home righ away. They had a letter that said "Dear Cullens we inform you, that the police had found Carsille cUllen who had been a missing person for ten years. He is your father."

Carlisse had memory loss from when Jacob beat him up, so he did not remember framily.

"But Dad it's me your son Edward!" he cried.

"I don't remember you!" cried Carlisle. "It is so awful to have a lot of family and friends I have never seem beefore."

"This is so hard on our marriage and for our chillens, says Esme." They all hug and cry and its therpytic.

But now Jasper is awake from coma, and has new bones and legs. He is but a child agaijn from threatment, so they must take care of him like another adopted son. Charlie drove them to school because he is a very caring father. Bella had history with Edward and Emmett. They are in junir year, and Alice and jasper are not in that class because they are too young to be in high school yet.

Jessica sits next to Bella in class. Suddenly she raised her hand and said can I say someting?

"Yes," said the teacher mister Lupin.

"Bella is ugly." said Jessica. She likes Edwrad. Lauren laughed so she had to pee..'

"But she can't help it," said mister Lupin, "so Jessca has detention."

Jessica planned a very bloody revenge.

Then suddenly a door went up and a girl came in and said "I'm Rose Sally Cullen, I am the new girl in this class. I'm half elf priceness."

That is very nice, said Lupin. "you can sit next to Edwart."

"But he is my brother with someone else." "very nice."

And then school was over and it's snowing. Emmett who was big and strong, pulled the small childre, who are Alice, Jaspre and Reneesm on a sled. And they had family fun times in the snow. But Alas, Jacob had come to wreack the day like he does.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" HE LAUGHED evily as he threw snowballs full of ice oon Remnesee. Resmeene fell of the sled and bloop was in the snow making it red.

"We need to stop this," said Carlime. He took his gun and finally shot the Evil Jacob who was burned on a fire. He will bother us no more, said Rnee crying sadly.

They went inside and then they decided that Carlike must have to become the new president of American, so he can put stop to crime and abuse. Reenne was reading the children a book to put them to sliep it was "Twilight" which the love.

Reenseem had a nightmore about when Jacob hit and kicked her in the foredst, and she cried in her sleep, so Bella comes to take her up. Then she saw that under the bed Jamper and Alice were playing a "game". She screams and Edward comes running.

"What is is my love?!"

"They did it and Alice are pregnant!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"But she will be 18 tomorrow," said Eseme, and then she can marry Jasper who she love each other with all of their hearts and their souls. They were always meant for each other.

Alice was so beautiful in her white wedding dress. After the party the baby was boorn. She was a beautiful baby girl named Leah.

So when Carlilse wanted to becme precedent they had to go on TV to tell everyone who they should wote for Carllse. The reporter asks Esmee "wHAT has this man ever done for your family."

"He has been aa wonderful father amd husband and gentelaman, even when we were poor and had to beg for food in the streets of England. Then he saved our children from a werewilf who is dead and is named jAcob."

"hE SOUNDS like the could be a cery grat precident," said the reporter, "But now we must have some comercials. Eat more fish and vegetabiles!"

Suddenly came a man running into the studio and said "stop this travesty, he can't have the election. We just found out that Presicent Cullen has actually a sorted past! He has smoked weed and kissed a dude with a tongue and downloaded 15ooo terrabyte of porn!"

"WHAT?" cried the audicense and Esme.

"I promise you, Esme, I thought he was a giril!" said Carlisle crying the tears of real sorrow and bottolmess grief which he feels as he thinks about how it must feel to be Esme right then.

CPOV:

"He was wearing lipstick and a wig. We didn't know eachother yet, my eternal darling!"

"But who was this" wonders Esme.

"But it was Blair Anderson, when we were in the glee band."

"Ohh Nononononono!" sobbed Esme.

"This man can not be our Presedent anymore. "

BPOV:

They all went home in sadness and had mackencheese and watched The OC. The three children came downstairs in their adorable matching jammies and asked of Edward can read them a story and kiss them goodnight. He is they're father more than Philh will EVER be!

Meanwhile, Pplih was watching from the darkness outside the house in the snow, and he was jealous of their happiness and bliss, and he felt spite. He knows he shouldn't have done all the drinking and drugs and then walked out on Renne with 5 babies.

How can he get his revenge back?

So Bella sneaks into Edward's bedrrom while Reene and Chalire are aslepp. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ they hear them snore. She got quietly in to Edward's bed, and snuggled up to his naked and smotthly shaven body. He slipped onto top of her and put in his long "that there". And they did it all night.

Next morening Bella went to school with pride. Tayna and Jessicla did a mean cheerleader dance and laughed as Edward carried her into the school. But she doesn't care. She and Edward are in LOVE and she didn't care if it was obvios to the whole school. They are toghether now!


	5. Chapter 5

**P/N: Ladies and gentlemen of DA, this is the last chapter of Raelynn's first Twilight fic. Please congratulate her on finishing a story. She says she wants to write more, but I've been telling her that it would be perfect to end it RIGHT here.**

Charlie wasn't going to be presidence anymore, because of all the prejudices people held in their hearts about Blaar Anderson from glee. It was such a big disappointment, that Esme didn't know how to raise the children anymore. Maybe they should move to another city where Charlie's past is not well known public.

Now they lived in New York, and they had a house next to the beautiful Thames and could see Big Bob from their window as it struck the hours.

Bella and Edward were dating now, and they had gone to third base. For this, Lauren and Tanya, who are evul cheerleaders, are very jealous. They really like Edwarp.

Esme stayed at home like a good mother and took care of the children. Alice, Emmett and Renmeese had their first day at school. They looked so cute in their flower-patterned dresses that Esme must cry. They have grown up so fast.

Jacob, who was in the year above them, were mean and made them cry. He laughed and pulled Alice's hair so she started crying. But Jasper has had enough of him, because he has always bullied Jasper for not having legs before, after Phil cut them off. Now that Jasper has bones, he is strong and beat up Jacob so he went home sulking.

Bellla got a text from the government thaat sayid her mohter, who is Renne, can come home from the insane bin she's lived in for the last ten years. Bella didn't remember her, but when she saw her face all the memories. Now Reen didn't try to kill Bella anymore so she could go home. It was hard for Bella to live in a new house and go to a new school. The mean cheerleaders Lauren and Mike started picking on her because she drove an old truck while they had porchers.

One day the sun was shining and they all went to the beach. Suddenly Emmett washed away. Everyone screamed and Rosa Sally cried sobbing. But Charlie said he's looking for the missing teenager, because he's in the police.

They had a picnic and the children played in the sand. Crasle took a lot of photos of a perfect day with a family. And then Phil got his momry back and he remebred that reeneems was his own daughter that he had with Renne. She has Bella with Charlie, but now married to Phluh.

They went home in the sunset evening and grilled hot dogs and drank wine. But there was a call from school anf the princepal was pissed ff. He said You can't just leave your children at the bottom of the ocena, Emmet could hardly breath. And Reemenne forgot to go home, please remove her from the hall Lost & found this afternoon."

"Yes, said Edward, we will take beffer care of all the kids from now. Phlil ggonna buld a fence because he's a contructon man."

"Goobye mister CULLEN." said the princpal.

WHy is he so mean to our children, asks Renee.

"Because he is bitter and diverced and drinks a lot," said Charlie. "Don't care about him, he smokes too."

Later on the news they said that SHOCKING NEWS Jacon Black had killed the principel becaise he failed math. And not he was in jail again, since it was on the cam.

Renne and Phril wanted to get marriaged to celebrate, and they had a lovely wedding near a lake.

Then Bella became a popstar because she wrote a beautiful song about her life and experiences on MySPacE, and 1000 000000 0000 people cliked "LIKE!" She wrote all her songs about things that had happened in her life, and that was what made them such beautiful.

The chrreleader tried to bully her for being beautiful and famous, but Edward said he'd beat them up so they stopped.

After school Edward and Bella want home, hand in hand when they saw Rose Sally. What does she wanted?

"You are not good enough to be my brother's girlfriend, " she said heartlessly.

"But you are not my sister," said Edward. "The elf queen was pregnant when she met dad, and uour real father is professor Snape."

Bella looked deep into Edward's golden amber eyes and knew she was falling in love.

Then Edward said "I need to telll you something, Bella I love you. I've been in love with you since before II met you and had only seen your song on Facebook. Your beauty and pain spoke to my heart."

And they kissed.

Rose Sally cried and was depressed, but then Emmett said that she was beautiful even who was her parents. So now they were dating happuly and a popular couple at scholol. She stopped being mean to Bella.

Then Bella and Edward started high school. They were crowned homecoming prom king & Queen. The band from Glee sang and played while they did the victory dance on stage. It was a beautiful day in the life of Bella.

Alice and Reenmensee were old enough to come to high school too, and they started dating Jasper and Kurt.


End file.
